Let's dance
by doc boy
Summary: What if Gwen was never replaced by Lucy and she would have to dance with Ben during the recption at the wedding? What if it didn't turn out the way they expected? Read to find out... Please review... Thank you...


Let's dance

I do not own Ben 10

Note: Happens after the events of secret of the omnitrix. Not before

Ben did the best he could to try and escape but no avail. He kept struggling while his grandfather said

"Just hold on a little longer…"

"There all done" he said and released ben as the collar of the tuxedo he was wearing was starting to choke him

"Loosen the collar grandpa. Ben's brain needs all the air it could get"

"Oh right. Sorry" said max as he loosened the collar a little bit as Ben started to hyperventilate to inhale his deprived oxygen. When he caught his breath he said

"Why do I have to be the ring bearer?"

"It's tradition. Plus they couldn't find anyone else so you don't have a choice" said Max

"Did they have a job for me too?" asked Gwen

"Yeah you're gonna be the flower girl"

"Cool. I always wanted to be the flower girl" said Gwen

"Well whoop de doo for you Gwen" said Ben sarcastically

"Hey at least I get to dance with the ring bear…" said Gwen as realization finally dawned upon her

"No way!' said the kids in protest

"Can't you find a replacement?" asked Gwen

"I don't want to dance with geek face! Especially not with everyone watching" said Ben

"I'm sorry but there's no one else available, you two are basically gonna be the only kids in the wedding so there's no one else to ask. Besides, we can't find a replacement now. It's too short notice if even if it was possible" said Max

"Isn't there something you can do?" asked Gwen as she glanced hopelessly at Ben who gave her an anxious glance in return

"I'm sorry but it's all set up. try to view it as an experience that will bring you two a little closer together"

"Yeah right" said the two kids and turned their backs to each other

"I'm counting on you to do your job. I don't want to find you not showing up. If you two avoid it you'll be grounded for two days"

"No fair!' said the cousins in protest

"I understand your upset but you can't skip the job. It's wrong and it's part of the wedding. If it really bothers you, you can wash your hands afterwards

"There's isn't enough soap in the world to wash off her cooties after I'm done dancing with her!" said Ben

"At least I take showers. There will never be will be enough soap and soup resources to make enough soap to wash off your cooties"

Max shook his head and sighed

"Just do your job and that's it. You can deal with its problems later"

The two cousins just looked at each other and finally said

"Okay…"

"Thank you" said Max and walked out of the RV

"I take it you don't know how to dance so I guess I'll have to teach you"

"Ugh… like dancing with you once isn't enough"

"View it as practice. That way you won't make a fool out of yourself and me in the wedding tomorrow night"

"Ugh… fine..." said Ben

"Let's just get this over with"

They wanted to make sure they had privacy to practice so they decided to do it in the evening while Max was catching up with his friends so it would be less like likely that he will walk in on them"

Before long the time has come and no matter how much they tried to postpone it they had to start dancing.

They walked to the dancing platform and turned on the tape recorder.

"The most important thing is not to step on her toes" said Gwen as she put her hand on his shoulder

"Aw… this so gross…"

"Like I don't know that" said Gwen

"Hey… I'm dancing…" said Ben as they turned around as the dancing continued

"See? I told you it wasn't so bad…" said Gwen

It was the first time Gwen was so close to her cousin. Both physically and emotionally… ben was thinking the same thing and it felt weird to them. It made them wonder about their relationship with all the bickering and arguing. Maybe they didn't hate each other as much as they thought because it was kinda nice dancing with each other. They were struck by a feeling they never felt before, at least not for each other. They both felt warmth and happiness and this tingly feeling running through their bodies. They felt like they completed and balanced each other…

Have they actually gone nuts? Having a crush on your cousin? Even for Ben who was the reckless one it was irrational, let alone for Gwen who was the smart and careful one. They stared into each other's eyes and were both thinking the same thing as they started to blush as they released each other's hands and looked away and blushed hard.

"I think that's enough for today…" said Gwen

"Yeah…" stuttered Ben as they both blushed hard

"I'm going to bed…" said Gwen

"Me too…" said Ben as they both climbed into their bunk beds without even changing their clothes but now faced a new problem. Normally they were used sleeping above each other but now it was awkward. More than awkward; so awkward, that you could almost breathe it or feel it because it was so thick. Both had a hard time sleeping as they tossed and turned as they both thought of the events that occurred moments ago…

"Ugh… what is wrong with you Tennyson? This is your cousin you're talking about… this is so wrong especially when it's her… aside from being your cousin you don't even like her…"

Ben grabbed his head in frustration as he struggled with his thoughts

"Every night and every time when I see her I get this tingly feeling of happiness, warmth and all the other stuff I felt just a few minutes ago when we were dancing… how can this be? How could I have gotten a crush on her out of all people?..."

He then remembered stuff that started to make him accept the truth…

"This reminds me of the time when I gave up the watch so that Vilgax will release her. I loved being a hero and having the watch is fun… why would I want to give it up for her? Or when she almost died on planet Xeon, I was willing to risk the acceleration of the watch's self-destruct and possible destruction of the universe just so I could save her. Is that something normal you would do you for your cousin?"

"No" he answered automatically

"But then again I was just trying to save her just like anyone else. Besides she's my family so there's more at stake. But would I really risk that for her? I couldn't live with myself if she would have died. But it's the loss itself that would be so unbearable I would want to kill myself… I love her too much…"

It was then that realization has finally dawned upon him… it was then that he realized that he didn't have a crush on her but that he loved her… more than just a cousin… he was in love with her… little did he know that she felt the same thing…

The next day was very tense and awkward for the two cousins… they both felt eager to tell each other how they felt but they felt too awkward and nervous to do it at the same time… they decided to do it after the wedding and their dance. They wanted to do it during their dance and kiss while they're at it but didn't think it was a good idea. Eventually they decided without consulting each other that they will do it during the dance. They knew they were meant for each other and had a feeling that Grandpa Max and their parents would agree. Besides there would be other people dancing too, so maybe no one will notice. But a small part of them hoped that someone will. Especially Grandpa Max and their parents who were invited to the wedding as well… they were waiting in agonizing anticipation to the start of the wedding. And sure enough it started and so did the reception… now was the moment of truth… Ben felt very awkward and nervous. He felt like he was suffocating in his tuxedo again and was sweating hard. But he has to do what he has to do. He walked towards his cousin who was sitting at the table. He gave her his hand and they started to dance. This time they felt tenser than before and their hands were sweating and they were blushing hard

"Gwen?" began Ben

"Yeah?" asked Gwen

"I've been thinking a lot about what happened last night and it made me realize something…"

"It made me realize that I do care for you but more than I thought. Until now I thought it was just a crush but last night I realized it was much more than that" he continued as Gwen listened

"I know this may sound gross to you but I realized that I love you. More than just a cousin. I'm in love with you Gwen. I do love you…" he said as he lowered his head in awkwardness as his face became red as a tomato.

"Ben I love you too. More than just a cousin… I will never stop loving you no matter what…" said Gwen as Ben looked up to see her face just as red as his.

"I love you too Gwen… I love you too… I always will no matter what" he said happily as their faces inched closer and closer to each other. Until their lips met into one blissful moment of contact. They felt a rush of warmth and tingly shivers and lifelong infinite happiness and wholeness go through their bodies. They knew they were made for each other and they couldn't be happier about it… they put their arms around each other's necks as they kissed passionately and lovingly, as if infinite and unspeakable amounts of emotion, love and caring that was left unexpressed and built up for ten years was released though their kiss and into each other's soul and showed them how much they cared and loved each other and how they were meant for one another… they felt unspeakable and infinite amounts of love for each other and knew they would maintain it as their relationship improved. From that moment through their family approving their relationship later that evening, and them growing up to be a happy couple, and until them getting married and having a wonderful girl named Lily… and they couldn't be happier from that moment and for the rest of their lives…

And they couldn't be happier… yeah…

The end….

Well what do you think? Pretty cute and romantic huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…

PS: I apologize for potential grammar errors towards the end or if it was kinda overkill. I had some problems with that


End file.
